Electronic devices, such as computing devices, typically include a circuit board, like a printed circuit board, on which a number of electrical components are mounted. Electrical components can be mounted on circuit boards in a number of different ways. In one approach, the components are surface-mount components, and are mounted, such as via soldering, to conductive contact or landing pads formed on a circuit board. In another approach, the electrical components have pins. The pins are fitted through corresponding via holes formed within a circuit board. The pins are then soldered to conductive contact pads surrounding the via holes.